metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Slugs
This page is only for giving quick information of each slug in the Metal Slug series. If you want to see some sketches and in-depth information of the vehicles in the Metal Slug series, check the index at the end of this page. SV-001 "Metal Slug" This was the first slug to appear in the Metal Slug series, it is also the most seen vehicle in all of their games. The Metal Slug is a tank that features the vulcan guns and a cannon which can fire powerful shells. It's sheer strength and weight can crush cars and knock infantry out of the way with ease. Note that enemies will grope onto the vehicle (especially the cannon, which they'll prevent you from shooting the cannon effectively unless you kill them) if they are close enough though. If equipped with Armor Piercing, you can shoot its cannon in a faster rate and a straight trajectory, which enables you to tear through some enemy vehicles with ease. However, if you collect NORM your cannon will shoot the shells with the normal trajectory and power again. While the Metal Slug is usually gray, one variation is the Gold SV-001. Unlike the regular Metal Slug, the gold-colored SV-001 jumps higher and does not take a heavy recoil when hit. The gold variant first appears in Metal Slug X's third mission, later in Metal Slug 3 before the first mission's boss (as long as you don't take the alternating ways) and then in Metal Slug 6 before the fight against the Venusian Queen. Camel Slug Basically a camel equipped with a Vulcan Gun. You can find this Slug in Metal Slug 2 and X in the first mission, and later in Metal Slug 3's 4th mission. It can not be killed, though you can be shot off it, and the camel will remain idle until you mount it again. You can also set it to self destruct just like the Metal Slug, but instead of exploding, it will run off screen, killing any enemies caught in it's flee. This is not recommended though, as it comes to great use in dealing with the infantry and vehicles. Slugnoid This slug is a mecha in which your guy character fits into. The Slugnoid is equipped with a pair of dual vulcan guns and a downward-facing cannon. The Slugnoid can jump higher and farther thanks to the boosters, and the vehicle's legs can avoid any low-rolling projectiles, like the Sarubia's and the Rebel infantryman's rolling grenades. If you hold the down control and press the grenade button, you can use your handheld grenades instead of the cannon. However you can lose the vulcan guns on each hit you receive, so be careful. Slug Flyer This was the first vehicle to appear in the Metal Slug series that could fly. It is a VTOL jet sporting a pair of vulcan guns and Sidewinder missiles that is deployed from the bottom of the jet. Since this slug can fly, the vehicle is very agile in for avoiding enemy fire. If you are close enough to the ground, you can throw grenades out of the flyer once its canopy opens. Slug Mariner It's a single-crew submarine used for Regular Army personnel to go underwater. It's equipped with two high rate Vulcan Cannons that fire sinking shots to hit enemies below. Also, it can fire powerful torpedoes which create a large shock wave upon contact. Like the Slug Flyer its best advantage is its the mobility. It first appears in Metal Slug 3 in the first mission, and the third mission when you go by the first alternative entrance. And appears again in mission 4 of Metal Slug 5. Elephant Slug It's similar to the Camel Slug, right down to the vulnerable operator. While you can throw grenades on this slug, it cannot jump and it is extremely slow. The tame elephant is given a pair of vulcan guns, and two different 'trunk cannon' variants. If it eats a box full of chilli, it will shoot out a flameshot burst when you press the throw grenade button. Eating a car battery will give the elephant the ability to shoot a lighting bolt from its trunk. This slug is only available for Metal Slug 3 in mission 2 if you choose the alternative way, "Ice Man". Ostrich Slug The same as the camel and elephant slug, it does not protect you from enemy fire, you can only throw grenades. The only difference between others is that it can jump higher and longer, and its faster. The Ostrich Slug can also turn around, although this action will make you vulnerable for a few seconds until the ostrich finishes the turning animation. It appears in Metal Slug 3 during the 3rd mission when you choose the second alternative way, and in Metal Slug XX during the 4th mission. Level Armor This slug is the Rebel Army's version of the "slugnoid" . It has similar features to the Regular Army's slugnoid like its ability to jump. The LV Armor can double jump like the slugnoid (thanks to booster engine on its back) if you continue to press the jump button. Unlike the Slugnoid, the Level Armor can protect you from enemy fire, and you can also pick up your weapons box to equip the walking armor with it, such as the Flame Shot, Heavy Machine Gun, Laser Gun, etc. Getting up close and personal with enemies enables you to stab them with your claws, and you can also shoot a shell from the arm cannon. It only appears in Metal Slug 3 in the 3rd mission, when you can take any path except the where you find Ostrich Slug. It appears again on final mission when the spaceship is in self-destruction mode, but have the Flame Shot like standard weapon and has only 10 bullets, cannot be reloaded. Drill Slug It was originally designed to dig tunnels underground to sneak inside an enemy base unnoticed, but it has seen much action. Pressing the jump button jacks it up and will stay in that position until you press the jump button again. Pressing the grenade button will make the vehicle extend its drill. As with most slugs, this vehicle is fitted with a pair of standarad-issue vulcans. It only appears in Metal Slug 3 on mission 4 if you take the alternative path instead of taking the capsule that leading you to the "Samurai Army". It is very effective against Big Snails (has a special killing animation for it shown below) and especially Giant Caterpillars considering you attack it with a drill and vulcan combo considering it's large pool of health. '' '' Slug Copter Although hard to control, its main advantage is that its Vulcan can turn a full 360°, unlike the one on the Slug Flyer that has a limited firing arc. It also utilizes a huge unguided bomb, designed to deliver heavy damage on impact. It only appears in Metal Slug 3 in the final mission, with the player having a choice to choose between it and the Slug Flyer, or for two players to pick one and leave the other player with which leftover vehicle left. Astro Slug It was designed after the Martian invasion (the treason) and those vehicles were incorporated in a rocket to chase the martians (two per rocket). The basic weapon is located in the middle of the nose of the Astro Slug, but it can be equipped with new weapons on the right and left pods and gain a pair of vulcans. It has also has good maneuverability. It only appears in Metal Slug 3 after the kidnapping. If a pair of it's weapons get destroyed, then the player can be able to equip it with weapon pickups found throughout the level (for example, Heavy Machine Guns or Lasers (shown below)). If destroyed, the player will have to discard it and have to use a jetpack and conventional weapons. Cannot be reobtained anywhere later in the level. Motorcycle Slug This vehicle is a WWII German BMW R75 motorcycle driven by a POW. It has no vulcan guns attached, so the weapons are limited to whatever weapon the player has equipped. It is only usable to the players in Metal Slug 4. M-15A Bradley While it first appeared in Metal Slug and subsequent games as a vehicle of the Rebellion Army, you only can use it in Metal Slug 4 during the second mission. If are two players in the game, one can use this slug and other can use Metal Crow (any of both vehicles can be use until the end of mission). The principal weapons that it has are four cannons that drop missiles two up or two down. When you use it, you can fire with the vulcan guns. Metal Crow It's almost equal to the Melty Honey. Both are light tanks equipped with rockets and spiked bulldozer blades, with the armor focused into the front of the chassis resulting in a vehicle that has strong frontal defense at the expense of a weaker overall body. Most of the critical components like the transmission share the same design as the ones used in the Di-Cokka, which allowed the Melty Honey to be mass produced easily alongside the Di-Cokka. The best feature that it has is that the character has additional armor of capable resisting enemy fire. The T-2B Melty Honey does not possess this skill. Like the M-15A Bradley, this slug only appears in the second and fourth mission of Metal Slug 4. Land Seek First used by the Rebellion Army for transporting soldiers, it appears in many games of the Metal Slug series. Like the Motorcycle Slug, you use it for a short time in mission 2 on Metal Slug 4. The only differences that it has are the driver and the color. Before the driver was a soldier, now he is a prisoner. The color was also replaced with a green color. Walking Machine Inspired by the mutants that appeared in Metal Slug 2 (Mission 5 after you fight in the tunnel with the trains), it is a mechanical-sprite variant. The siren that it has above, means that it is an exploration vehicle (perfect for what happens in the fourth mission with zombies and mummies). This vehicle is fitted with a pair of vulcan guns and it has a high jump. However, this machine can't protect you from above or the sides. Forklift The name says everything. Since this vehicle is not fitted with any weapons, you can shoot with your gun that you have equipped at the moment. Take care of enemy fire because this vehicle can't protect you from shots from above or behind. When you press the "grenade" button this vehicle can hit enemies with its front fork. (Like in picture) {C}{C}{C Pressing the "jump" button jacks the machine up like the Drill Slug. If you want return to the floor press "jump" again. This slug is only available for the 5th mission in Metal Slug 4. Slug Gunner This was created by engineers of the Regular Army who were fascinated with armors of the Rebel Army. It combines aspects of the SV-001 with those of the Level Armor. This slug has "legs" that are useful for walking (obviously), but you can return to the more traditional form of moving (like the SV-001) by pressing the down arrow and, while you maintain pressing, move right or left (If you stand up, the slug turns slowly right or left depending where you want to move). It has a single gatling gun in one arm and a long batton in the other for melee combat. When you turn it'll swap the weapons between its arms. It appears a few times in Metal Slug 5's Mission 1 and 3, in Advance you need to find the appropriate card and activate it. The Slug Gunner is also available in Metal Slug 3D. Spider Slug This slug can only be found in the final level of Metal Slug 5 It is found in the underground tube station, usable merely for a few minutes. It is armed with two vulcans, which can move in a 360º degree angle, a bit like the add-on that the Astro Slug can obtain in Metal Slug 3. Also, instead of a cannon like an ordinary slug, it is equipped with a harpoon, which can be fired from the top or bottom of the slug. It only appears in Metal Slug 5's final mission. TIAF600 It's basically a normal car, but with the slug's Vulcans attached to it and a rocket launcher under the hood. However, it has been given the ability to jump really high, and is one of the fastest slug's created. It only appears in Metal Slug 5, at the start of the final mission. Donkey Slug Like many animal slugs, this vehicle consists (obviously) of a donkey with two Vulcan Cannons and an extra cannon attachment - a strange type of wagon that has the same function of the cannon of the SV-001. Without this attachment you throw your normal grenades instead. It only appears in the second mission of Metal Slug 6. Slug Gunner Prototype The Slug Gunner Prototype is one of the vehicles from Metal Slug 6. It is a prototype of the Metal Slug 5 Slug Gunner but it has some major differences: it lacks arms but moves much more quickly than its more advanced counterpart and it sports two Vulcan Cannons on the sides (that can be fixed, like Tarma' skill, by anyone) , in place of the arm mounted heavy vulcan and knife, plus it cannot crouch, double jump and more importantly it doesn't have any kind of protection for the operator; the cannon however remains the same. It is used on the boss battle of the 3rd Mission. Slug Digger The Slug Digger is a multi-purpose subterranean digger as well as a helicopter. It has retractable drills on the left, right, and bottom sides, which are used to drill into the earth, and sports two vulcan cannons, which can also be used to drill through things by firing bullets into the dirt. The players cannot get out of the slug, neither can they perform the metal slug attack with it. If the slug digger is destroyed, the player is killed. Its cannon shot is a mine that stays in place until an enemy touches it or it is shot. It is used to burrow down underground into the Venusian's base. This special slug is only available in Metal Slug 6 during the final mission. Rootmars Slug The Rootmars slug is basically you riding Rootmars. It is equipped with two Vulcans (but only one is used, if you're playing solo) and Rootmars' brain wave, useful for plowing through hordes of enemies. Unlike most slugs, two players can ride the Rootmars at once. It appears in the fourth mission of Metal Slug 6. Slug Truck This slug is only found in Metal Slug 7 It is designed to move along railway lines. Apart from the usual Vulcan, it has has the ability to attach 4 extra cannon carriages (The slug itself has no cannon attachment), which gives the slug a huge firepower advantage over the other slugs. However, each one attached slows down the slug's speed considerably, so you have to be careful about that. The cannons themselves are also vulnerable to enemy fire and can be destroyed with a single shot. It only appears on the second mission of Metal Slug 7. Slug Armor The Slug Armor is basically an upgrade from the LV Armor. The differences is that it now only uses an unlimited supply of machine gun ammo, instead of being allowed to equip different types of guns. It also has a cannon equipped to its back. The slug armor can also punch with either of its arms and do some massive damage that way. It only appears on Mission 3 of Metal Slug 7. Slug Gigant The Slug Gigant appears in Metal Slug 7. It is equipped with only one Vulcan machine gun. Its other abilities however, makes up for this. It fires a huge green shot from either of its arms, and can do serious damage to any enemy tank that gets in it's way. It is the largest Slug to be created, but is very slow because of this. If you fire the Vulcan Cannon up, the arms will attempt to block any incoming shots by putting it's arms over the canopy. If you jump towards any enemies or tanks, you will immediately crush them. It only appears on the sixth Mission of Metal Slug 7. es:Naves Category:Lists